


Therapy Dog

by supernaturallylost



Series: Mental Health [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dean and cas have a dog, dean has ptsd and depression, this will make you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago, Cas spent weeks hinting and scheming and persuading Dean that getting a dog would be beneficial. Finally, Dean had agreed. Now they have a lovely golden retriever named Nevi. On the day that this story takes place, Dean is sick, and his depression has taken hold of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Dog

Dean closed his eyes, and lay on his stomach. The cold tile floor beneath him seemed to spin for a moment, but he held firmly to his lifeline. He heard deep, curious breaths from right next to him, silently asking if he would be okay. Dean smiled before opening his eyes gratefully.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he said.

Though his exhaustion defeated most of his motivation, he directed all of his willpower to reaching out. He slowly put his hand out until he felt the warmth of Nevi.

With a sigh, he said, “You’re a good girl, Nevi. Most loyal dog I’ve ever known.”

Nevi put her nose to Dean’s hand before licking it. While Dean would normally feign disgust, he chose to allow Nevi to try to kiss him and make him better. After a few moments, she laid her head next to his hand, where he could brush against her cheek if he needed to.

“Thanks, pup,” he whispered, closing his eyes again.

Time passed. Eventually, Dean heard a soft giggle in front of him. When he opened his eyes, Cas was smiling, leaning down to pet the dog, and laying a brown grocery bag on the floor.

“Are you helping Dean feel better?” Cas asked the dog, much to her delight. She wagged her tail and tried to lick Cas’ hand as he rubbed her stomach.

When Cas looked at Dean with a smile, Dean managed to say, “I need to be alone.”

Cas nodded, still smiling, and pushed the groceries out of the way. He laid himself down on the other side of the dog and stared at the ceiling.

“I’ll just be alone with you, then,” he said softly, putting his hand beside the dog.

Dean sighed, turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling. Almost an hour passed before Dean finally sat up.

“Thanks, pup,” he said, scratching between Nevi’s ears. He looked over to Cas and saw a big smile.

“Remember when you thought having a dog would make you feel worse?” Cas asked innocently, stretching as he lay flat on the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean waved, suppressing a smile.

“I’m telling you, Dean,” Cas smiled as he closed his eyes, “animals are great therapists.”

With a spiteful grin, Dean rolled Nevi on her back and tipped her over Cas’ head.

“Pthffft!” Cas screeched, trying to get the fur out of his mouth. Nevi, meanwhile, regained footing and launched a full kiss attack on the nearest prone target. Cas, never able to deny Nevi’s kisses, growled at Dean in defeat as Dean stood, picked up the grocery bag, and asked, “Did you remember my pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on me and my dog. Yesterday I laid down in the kitchen with her for a while. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
